The present invention relates to oil and gas well proppants and, more particularly, to proppants with excellent crush resistance in a broad range of applications in which one of the starting raw materials used to produce the proppant is alumina fines.
Oil and natural gas are produced from wells having porous and permeable subterranean formations. The porosity of the formation permits the formation to store oil and gas, and the permeability of the formation permits the oil or gas fluid to move through the formation. Permeability of the formation is essential to permit oil and gas to flow to a location where it can be pumped from the well. Sometimes the permeability of the formation holding the gas or oil is insufficient for economic recovery of oil and gas. In other cases, during operation of the well, the permeability of the formation drops to the extent that further recovery becomes uneconomical. In such cases, it is necessary to fracture the formation and prop the fracture in an open condition by means of a proppant material or propping agent. Such fracturing is usually accomplished by hydraulic pressure, and the proppant material or propping agent is a particulate material, such as sand, glass beads or ceramic pellets, which are carried into the fracture by means of a fluid.
Spherical particles of uniform size are generally acknowledged to be the most effective proppants due to maximized permeability. For this reason, assuming other properties to be equal, spherical or essentially spherical proppants, such as rounded sand grains, metallic shot, glass beads, tabular alumina, or other ceramic raw materials mechanically processed into spheres are preferred.